mind_controlfandomcom-20200223-history
Цитаты
1 * «Использование в США крайневысокочастотного (КВЧ) излучения, как базиса энергоинформационного воздействия в глобальных космических сетях, только подтверждает значимость излучения этого вида электромагнитных полей (ЭМП). Так, спутниковая связь «TELEDESIC» представлена 840 спутниками с низкой высотой орбиты – до 740 км и генерацией КВЧ-излучения с частотой 26–30 ГГц, ранее не использовавшейся для связи. Любая точка земной поверхности может контролироваться с двух спутников и подвергаться воздействию модулированным излучением в разных целях. Затраты на эту систему составили несколько десятков миллиардов долларов. Затраты США на психофизические исследования сопоставимы с затратами на сложнейшие космические программы» ** Хадарцев А.А. Новые медицинские технологии на основе взаимодействия физических полей и излучений с биологическими объектами // ВНМТ. – 1999. – т. 6. – № 1. * «При установке на космических аппаратах (КА) глобальной низкоорбитальной системы связи передатчиков мощностью 800 Вт, работающих на частотах 20 и 30 ГГц, в совокупности с антеннами на базе активной фазированной решетки (АФАР), способными сформировать угол расходимости излучения 0,3 град. и обеспечить точность наведения 0,1 град. с высоты орбиты 1400 км может быть обеспечена на поверхности Земли плотность мощности излучения примерно 10-8–10-9 Вт/см2 или импульсная 10-2–10-3 Вт/см2 в микросекундном диапазоне» ** Родионов Б.Н. Энергоинформационное воздействие низкоэнергетических электромагнитных излучений на биологические объекты // ВНМТ. – 1999. – т. 6. – № 3–4. * «Это не фантазии, это наука, физика. Такой прибор еще немцы разрабатывали во время Второй мировой войны. Через 20 лет таким образом будут захватывать страны - будут воздействовать излучением на армию противника, которая ничего не сможет сделать» ** Жириновский, лидер ЛДПР * «С греками, шведами, с голландцами было все в порядке, и вдруг… Масть в картах может не идти, но здесь-то что? Мяч не видно на поле? Мяч отдавали противнику. Испанцы в жутком состоянии играли в одно касание, как не может играть ни одна команда. Чем они лучше голландцев, итальянцев, французов, немцев? Пускай ученые посмотрят. У нас уже есть данные. Не мог так плохо играть и Павлюченко, и Аршавин. Ударов по воротам не было, а испанцы прорывали нашу оборону, как хотели» ** Жириновский, лидер ЛДПР * «- Ко мне явились агенты КГБ, предъявили свои удостоверения и стали рассказывать спокойно, обстоятельно, доверительно, что со мной может случиться через неделю. Никаких покушений с топором или пистолетом, никаких отравлений или подстроенных аварий. Мы живем в век научно-технической революции: скажем, идете вы в толпе как ни в чем не бывало, а на вас издалека направляют приборчик с особым импульсом. Сердце останавливается. Если рядом не окажется "скорой помощи" с реанимационной командой все, конец.» ** Борис Ельцин, 1989 г., из книги: «КГБ-председатели органов госбезопасности-рассекреченные судьбы», Леонид Млечин, Издание третье, дополненное. Москва, Центрополиграф, 2005 г., стр.745 * «Практически все технологии психопрограммирования людей предусматривают обязательную жёсткую обработку психоэнергетического центра человека, включающего в себя: сердце; органы расположенные в брюшной области; половые органы; предстательную железу; матку и её придатки; позвоночник; мозжечок; левое и правое полушария головного мозга; лобные доли; зрение; другие органы чувств и голосовые связки.» ** Н.И. Анисимов. Психотронная голгофа. Москва. 1999. с.19 – 20 * «явления внушения - единичного и массового - могут быть объяснены путем электромагнитного возбуждения центров одного индивида соответствующими центрами другого» ** Чижевский, книга «Физические факторы исторического процесса», 1924. * «История изобилует красноречивыми фактами массового внушения. В сущности, не совершилось ни одного исторического события с участием масс, где нельзя было бы отметить внушения, подавляющего волю единиц. Это внушение в некоторых случаях не ограничивалось только какой-либо группой людей, но охватывало города и целые страны, и следы его на протяжении долгого времени сохранялись в политических или военных партиях, передаваясь из рода в род и отражаясь в различных произведениях искусства. Так, внушение в ходе исторического процесса и психической эволюции человечества приобретает огромное значение первостепенной важности». ** Чижевский, книга «Физические факторы исторического процесса», 1924. * «сила внушения - влияние единичных лиц на массы - возрастает с усилением пятнообразовательной деятельности Солнца». ** Чижевский, книга «Физические факторы исторического процесса», 1924. * «...влияние на массы ораторов, народных вождей, полководцев не всегда имеет одинаковую силу и колеблется не только периодически по этапам солнечного цикла, но даже и по временам года... Поэтому возникает предположение, что увеличение пятнообразовательной деятельности Солнца, связанное с увеличением его электрической энергии, оказывает сильнейшее влияние на состояние электромагнитного поля земли, так или иначе возбуждая массы и способствуя внушению» ** Чижевский, книга «Физические факторы исторического процесса», 1924. * «Государственная власть должна знать о состоянии Солнца в любой данный момент. Перед тем, как вынести то или иное решение, правительству необходимо справиться о состоянии светила: светел, чист ли его лик или омрачен пятнами? Солнце — великий военно-политический показатель: его показания безошибочны и универсальны. Поэтому государственная власть должна равняться по его стрелкам: дипломатия — по месячной, стратегия — по суточной. Военачальники перед каждым боем должны знать о том, что делается на Солнце». ** Чижевский, книга «Физические факторы исторического процесса», 1924. * «Одной из основных задач космической биологии является в первую очередь изучение и выявление ПАГУБНЫХ влияний тех или иных воздействий внешней среды на человека» * Чижевский, доклад «Космическая биология и ритм внешней среды», 1939. * «Космос или, точнее, космоземной окружающий нас мир представляет собой источник бесконечного количества сигналов, непрерывно бомбардирующих нас со всех сторон. Если бы все эти сигналы воспринимались нашим сознанием, то жизнь человека предельно сократилась бы, ибо тот час же после начала процесса жизни наступило бы катастрофическое переутомление организма. Пределы световых и звуковых колебаний ограничены. Для восприятия прочих бесчисленных сигналов Природа не одарила нас специальными органами. Но некоторые весьма смутные, расплывчатые и темные наши ощущения, а также и физические приборы, далеко несовершенные, говорят о том, что окружающий нас мир преисполнен вибраций, колебаний, толчков, потоков, возмущений и т.д.». ** Чижевский, доклад «Космическая биология и ритм внешней среды», 1939. * «Мы говорим здесь о среде жизни, создаваемой неведомыми нам силами окружающей Природы. Только наше малое знание создает иллюзию свободы, независимости от этих сил. Мы уверенно двигаем по желанию членами нашего тела, качаем головой, машем руками, и нам кажется, что мы свободны в выборе нашего поведения. Но мы забываем, что все эти движения мы можем делать только тогда, когда не встречаем препятствий со стороны внешней среды. Однако сколь беспомощны становимся мы, когда пробираемся ощупью в темном помещении. Мы стремимся обострить наши чувства, вытягиваем руки, как щупальца, напрягаем слух и зрение - замедляем наш ход до возможного предела» ** Чижевский А.Л. На берегу Вселенной. Годы дружбы с Циолковским. Воспоминания. М., «Мысль», 1995. * «Приходится признать, что действительно существует некий физический агент, устанавливающий взаимодействие двух организмов между собой... Чисто оптическая картина действия экранов, отражения этого агента от зеркал и дифракционные явления заставляют думать, что этим агентом является электромагнитное излучение, одна из волн которого лежит в области 1,8-2,1 мм» ** С.Я. Турлыгин (Винокуров И.В., Гуртовой Г.К. Психотронная война, от мифов - к реалиям. М.:, 1998). * «В некоторых частях человеческого мозга, может быть, скрывается орган, могущий передавать и принимать другие электрические лучи с длинами волн, еще не определенными посредством инструментов. Эти лучи могли бы передавать мысль от мозга одного человека к другому. Таким путем могли бы быть объяснены обнаруженные случаи передачи мыслей и многие примеры «совпадений». Я не буду делать предположений о тех результатах, которые получились бы, если бы мы обладали возможностью ловить эти «мозговые волны» и управлять ими» ** В. Крукс, (Цит. по: Винокуров И. В., Гуртовой Г.К. Психотронная война, от мифов - к реалиям. М., 1998). * Приблизительно 5 000 экономических, политических, и религиозных групп действуют в одних только Соединенных Штатах в любой момент времени, с 2.5 миллионами участников. За прошлые десять лет культы использовали тактику принудительного управления сознанием, чтобы отрицательно воздействовать на приблизительно 20 миллионов жертв за прошлые десять лет. Международные числа еще больше. ** Доктор Margaret Singer, Культы в Нашей Среде * «...Во всех цивилизованных странах, и это не секрет, существует не только сознание того, что психотронное оружие существует и действует, но и, что самое главное, СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ЗАКОН, на основании которого ПСИХОТРОННОЕ ВОЗДЕЙСТВИЕ на людей или даже на одного человека ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ЮРИДИЧЕСКИ НАКАЗУЕМЫМ И ПРЕСЛЕДУЕМЫМ ПО ЗАКОНУ ДЕЙСТВИЕМ....» ** 26.03.2002 http://www.duel.ru/ http://www.duel.ru/ * «В результате многолетней борьбы Московского комитета экологии жилища Государственной Думой была принята 28 июня 2001 года , а президентом Путиным В.В. была подписана 26 июля 2001 года N 103-ФЗ поправка к 6 ст. Федерального закона "Об оружии", которая позволила все виды излучений (СВЧ, ультразвук, инфразвук, световое) приравнять к оружию.» ** http://moscomeco.narod.ru/ * ACLU выступает против использования умственной некомпетентности, временного консерватизма, или опровержения правительственной защиты как метод лишения людей свободного вероисповидания, по крайней мере относительно людей, которые достигли зрелого возраста. Способ религиозного обращения в веру или убеждения для длительной приверженности, которые не используют физическое принуждение или угрозу того же самого, защищен пунктом свободного вероисповидания в Первой Поправки против действия госудаственных законов или государственными официальными лицами. Требование свободного функционирования не может быть преодолено утверждением, что 'промывание мозгов' или 'управление сознанием' использовалось, в отсутствие свидетельства, что вышеупомянутые стандарты были нарушены. ** Американский Союз Гражданских свобод, (1977) * ... понятие промывания мозгов подразумевало, что так или иначе эти разнообразные и несвязанные религиозные движения одновременно обнаружили и осуществили очень навязчивые поведенческие методы модификации. Такая интуитивная прозорливость и координация были неправдоподобны для данных разнообразных групп воздействия. Кроме того, неспособность чрезвычайно обучаемых профессионалов, ответственных за осуществление множества методов для того, чтобы вызвать отдельное изменение, в пределах от терапии к лишению свободы, противоречит требованиям, что такое быстрое преобразование может обычно достигаться новичками против желания человека. ** Бромли, D.B., Shupe, нашей эры, Странные Боги: Большая американская Культовая Паника, Пресса Маяка, Бостон, (1981) * "Жилые комплексы, где работают биоэнергетические генераторы отличаются повышенной смертностью, высоким уровнем раковых заболеваний, рождением неполноценных детей, значительным количеством самоубийств. Сегодня многие ощущают симптомы, характерные для психотронной обработки: стойкие головные боли, нарушение сна, повышенную утомляемость, импотенцию, ухудшение интеллектуальной памяти, истерию, навязчивые идеи, зуд, ползанье мурашек, покалывание и боли в самых различных частях тела, дерматозы, экземы и различные аллергические высыпания. Очень важно, чтобы люди получили знание о появлении угроз нового типа в области психофизической безопасности, в частности о возможности дистанционного нанесения вреда здоровью, убийства, доведения до самоубийства, введения в замещенное (зомбированное) состояние сознания с управлением психикой извне." ** Л.Терехова /МКЭЖ/ * Учитывая проблематичную природу научной поддержки промывания мозгов базируемую теориям, поскольку они применены к участникам новых религий, разумно спросить, почему такое свидетельство когда-либо допускали в доказательство суда, и почему это иногда все еще допускают. Самый вероятный ответ имеет отношение к операции уклонов, предубеждений, и дезинформации в этих случаях, которые вовлекают спорные стороны и проблемы или, как Kassin, и Wrightsman (1988) скажите: случаи, вовлекающие эмоциональные темы, по которым поляризовано общественное мнение. ** James T. Richardson и Gerald GinsburgJames T. Richardson and Gerald Ginsburg * Эта ассоциация полагает, что есть недостаточное исследование, чтобы разрешить информированным, ответственным ученым достигать согласия по природе и эффектам нефизического принуждения и контроля. Это далее утверждает, что нельзя автоматически равнять методы, вовлеченные в процесс физического принуждения и контроля с таковыми из нефизического принуждения и контроля. В дополнение к критическому обзору существующего знания далее соответственно разработанное исследование необходимо, чтобы позволить академическое согласие об этой проблеме. ** Общество Научных исследований РелигииSociety for the Scientific Study of Religion * Промывание мозгов - система затуманивания мозга, таким образом человек может быть обольщен в принятие того, что иначе было бы отвратительно ему. Он теряет связь с действительностью. Факты и воображение кружатся вокруг и места изменения... Однако, чтобы препятствовать тому, чтобы люди признали врожденное зло в промывании мозгов, Революционеры притворяются, что это - только другое название кое для чего уже очень знакомого и неподвергнутого сомнению уважения, такого как образование или реформа. ** Edward Hunter, Промывая мозги (Нью-Йорк: Книги Пирамиды, 1956, страницы 185-186) * С точки зрения семантики.... Беспорядок относительно определения реформы мысли находится изображение "промывания мозгов" как всесильный, непреодолимый, непостижимый, и волшебный метод достижения полного контроля по человеческому разуму. Это не конечно ни одна из этих вещей, и это свободное использование делает слово сплачивающимся пунктом для страха, негодования, убеждений к подчинению, оправданию за отказ, безответственное обвинение, и за широкую гамму эмоционального экстремизма. ** Lifton (1961) * Систематическое, научное, и принудительное устранение индивидуальности ума другого. ** Scheflin and Opton (1978) * ... методология Певца Доктора Margaret и Benson была аннулирована научным сообществом", и "немного больше чем неинформированное предположение, основанное на перекошенных данных" и что "принудительная теория убеждения... не значащее научное понятие." ** APA (11 февраля 1987) - появился перед сообщением о DIMPAC * BSERP благодарит Целевую группу на Обманчивых и Косвенных Методах Убеждения и Контроля DIMPAC для его обслуживания, но неспособен принять сообщение Целевой группы. Вообще, сообщение испытывает недостаток в научной суровости и беспристрастном критическом подходе, необходимом для Разрешения APA. ... Наконец, после большого рассмотрения, BSERP не полагает, что мы имеем достаточную информацию в наличии, чтобы вести нас в открытии позицию по этой проблеме. мозги теориям, поддержанным DIMPAC в их сообщении. ** Комиссия по Социальной и Этической Ответственности за Психологию, APA (11 мая 1987) * Промывание мозгов: (a.k.a. думал контроль, управление сознанием, принудительное убеждение). Ненасильственный метод, который использует методы управления сознанием, чтобы убедить человека оставлять некоторые из их основных верований и принимать верования. ** Robinson (1996) * Я убежден, основан на больше чем трех десятилетиях изучения NRMs через участвующее наблюдение и через интервью и с участниками и с экс-участниками, что эти движения развязали социальные и психологические силы действительно удивительной власти. Эти силы нанесли ущерб во многих жизнях - во взрослых и в детях. Именно эти социальные и психологические процессы влияния социолог имеет и право и обязанность попытаться понять, независимо от того, окажется ли такое понимание в конечном счете полезным или вредным для причины религиозной свободы.... реальная социологическая проблема не должна быть, встречается ли промывание мозгов когда-либо а скорее встречается ли это достаточно часто, чтобы считаться важной социальной проблемой. ** Zablocki (1997) * Социологи не должны изменить свое определение промывания мозгов, но должны просто признать, что по крайней мере одна современная идеологическая организация использует промывание мозгов в попытке сохранить ее участников. В то время как это исследование не может ответить на решающие вопросы о долгосрочных значениях для людей, которые были через эту специфическую программу промывания мозгов проведены (сравните Schein, 1961: 284), без сомнения существует, что основатель Саентологии дал значительную мысль промыванию мозгов методам и наложил их на таковые из его последователей, которым он верил, питали мысли или выполняли действия против него или организации. У термина "промывания мозгов", поэтому, есть законность в пределах некоторой беседы социологии. ** Кент (1997)Kent (1997) * В 1987 американская Психологическая Ассоциация отклонила теории промывания мозгов/управления сознанием, поскольку они относились к религиозным движениям, на основании, что они не были научными, поэтому, совершенно точно. Это, фактически, почти идентично Margaret собственное утверждение Певца, что отклонение сообщения о DIMPAC было “описано APA как отклонение научной законности теории принудительного убеждения". ** Introvigne (1998) * Промывание мозгов определено как заметный набор сделок между характеристично-структурированной общностью и изолированным агентом общности с целью преобразования агента в складного агента. Промывание мозгов - таким образом процесс идеологической перенационализации, выполненной в пределах структуры харизматической власти. ** Zablocki (2002) * Контроль за Мышлением - процесс, которым отдельная или коллективная свобода выбора и действия поставилась под угрозу агентами или агентствами, которые изменяют или искажают восприятие, побуждение, аффект, познание и/или поведенческие результаты. Это не является ни волшебным, ни мистическим, но процесс, который вовлекает ряд основных социальных психологических принципов.... Мне кажется, что в самом сердце противоречия по существованию управления сознанием уклон к вере во власти людей сопротивляться власти ситуативных сил, вера в человека двинется на большой скорости и вера, чтобы преодолеть всю злую бедственную ситуацию. Это - Иисус, моделирующий сопротивление против искушений Сатаны, а не уязвимость Adam и Канун к обману. Позже, за примерами недалеко ходить, которые бросают вызов этой власти человека без сомнений. ** Zimbardo (2002) * «Страховая индустрия использует научные таблицы для точного подсчета рейтинга смертности. Таблицы смертности 1997 CSO, превосходят все эти данные собранные коллективно за период 30 дней шатаются - 14,000,000,000:1. Это логически невозможно для разумного человека опровергнуть, что исследователи в микробиологии убивали, начали распространять "сибирскую язву" за последний месяц.» ** Mark mjharper712 at hotmail.com, 2-5-5 Excerpted from Gator Press.com * "The insurance industry uses scientific tables to accurately predict death rates. Based on the 1997 CSO Mortality Tables, the odds that all of these men in one specialized science could collectively die during a 30 month period is a staggering - 14,000,000,000:1' This makes it logically impossible for any reasonable person to deny that the world's leading microbiology researchers are being murdered, beginning with the anthrax attacks thru last month." ** Mark mjharper712 at hotmail.com, 2-5-5 Excerpted from Gator Press.com * «Проблема в том, что трудно, если вообще возможно определить, какие люди могут быть жертвами и это глупая идея», ** Dr. Begich в главе «Кто жертвы?» своей книги «Контроль Разума Людей» * «Больше, сегодняшние электронные устройства преследования могут сделать это ВЫБОРОЧНО, так, чтобы один член женатой пары мог быть подвергнут воздействию, в то время как супруг ничего не может испытать.» ** Dr. Begich в своей книге «Контроль Разума Людей» * «Когда зарождается новая отрасль науки или техники, надо смотреть далеко вперед. Совсем не трудно изобрести новшества, чрезвычайно перспективные для ограниченного применения, но влекущие столь опасные последствия, что благоразумнее их не придумывать. Например, несмотря на явную стратегическую перспективность, захотим ли мы развивать технику чтения мыслей, если будем заранее знать, что в конечном итоге любой желающий сможет за 500 долларов купить машину, читающую мысли. Смотреть вперед --- значит задумываться о том, как защитить людей от нежелательных последствий использования новой техники.» ** Гарольд Грин, профессор права Вашингтонского университета, 1969 * «Микроволновая радиация может ослепить вас, изменить ваше поведение, вызывать генетические нарушения и даже убить вас. Эту опасность скрыли от вас Пентагон, государственный департамент и электронная индустрия» ** Книга П. Броудера "Облученная Америка", надпись на суперобложке, 1977 г. * «Если раньше в результате жесткого прогаммирования получались практически биороботы, мало похожие на нормамального человека то сегодня "зомби" может определить лишь специалист --- поведение их вполне обычно и не вызывает подозрений» ** В. Щепилов, "Независимая газета" 19 ноября 2001 г. * "Диапазон практического использования НЛП увеличился на столько, что впору ставить вопрос о всеобщей психологической безопасности и обучать индивидуальным средствам защиты от несанкционированных зомбирований. Ежедневно через радио- и телевизионный эфир, через газеты и прямое общение нам навязывают вполне определенные модели поведения, программируют на вполне определенные выбор или покупку. Все это происходит помимо нашего сознания и уж, конечно, против воли." ** К. Духонин * "Противопоставление человечества и "цивилизации" компьютеров аналогично противопоставлению врачей и медикаметов... Если в основе НЛП лежит обратная связь между клиентом и консультантом, то в нашей версии --- это обратная связь между клиентом и компьютером. Датчиками являются устройства на базе полиграфа, снимающие большое количество физиологических и химических параметров (сигналов доступа). Воздействующим фактором является видео, аудио и кинестетические сигналы, плюс возможно фармаколлогиеское воздействие психотропными и иными препаратами. Подача воздействий фазируется с альфа-ритмами мозга, длительность отдельных сигналов может измеряться микросекундами. Очевидно, что такой подход позволяет работать быстрее и эффективнее классического НЛП." ** С. Кучинский * "До настоящего времени мозг напоминал сложный бытовой прибор или компьютер, который достался нам без Инструкции пользователя. С появлением НЛП мы получили такую инструкцию. То, что считалось ранее невозможным, например, быстрое обучение новым навыкам и способам обучения, межчеловеческие коммуникации с минимальными потерями информации, становится доступным и простым." ** Классики НЛП * «Главная наша цель – создать не безумного зомби, получеловека-полуавтомата, не чувствующего боли и сметаюего все на своем пути. Суперсолдат двадцать первого века – этот интеллектуал со стопроцентными физическими данными, скорректированными для выполнения определенной задачи. Ведь реальные ситуации во время супецопераций гораздо сложнее, чем мы можем себе представить, в них требуются сверхтонкие быстрые решения. И там,где зомби просто зациклится, наш супервоин должен принимать единственное правильное решение» ** "Вечерняя Москва" от 20.01.2001 г., сотрудник центра психофизической коррекции профессор Шалимов =2= * «Звучит как научная фантастика, но это все является тайной технологией контроля военных и спецслужб, с помощью которой ими проводятся опыты уже на протяжении почти полвека. Общественность и даже ученые вообще об этом ничего не знают. Суперкомпьютеры в Мэриленде, Израиле и где-нибудь еще со скоростью больше чем в 20 биллионов бит/сeкунду могут одновременно наблюдать за миллионами людей. В действительности все население мира может полностью контролироваться при помощи этих тайных операций мозговых компьютеров. Это звучит также неправдоподобно для неинформированных людей. Человеческое мышление имеет скорость в 5.000 бит/секунду и каждый понимает, что наш мозг не может состязаться с суперкомпьютерами, которые функционируют через спутник, имплантату, местные установки, скалярные и другие формы биотелеметрии. Каждый мозг имеет неповторимую комбинацию биоэлектрического резонанса. Нейронные контролирующие системы при помощи суперкомпьютеров могут посылать информацию нервной системе имплантируемой личности и влиять на ее работоспособность в любой желаемой форме на расстоянии. В действительности, носители имплантанта могут быть всюду обнаружены и идентифицированы. Недобровольные нейро-электромагнитные опыты на людях проводились на так называемом "уязвимом населении " около 50-ти лет назад, под видом "науки" или " национальной безопасности " в самых ужасных, типичных для нацистов экспериментах, вопреки всем человеческим правам. Сегодня физическая и психологическая пытка жертвы контроля разума, напоминает самые страшные фильмы ужасов. Только, в отличии от фильмов ужаса, это является правдой. Такие преступления происходят сегодня в США, в Японии, в Европе и в России. За немногими исключениями средства массовой информации скрывают все сведения, которые касаются этой темы. Технология контроля разума причисляется к «несмертельному» оружию в США. Это название дезориентирует людей, так как используемая технология смертельна, но смерть наступает медленно в виде «нормальных» болезней, таких как: рак, лейкемия, сердечные приступы, болезнь альцгеймера, причем сначала происходит потеря памяти. на короткое время. Неудивительно, что эти болезни участились на свете повсюду. Использование электромагнитных полей, особо низких и очень низких частот и микроволн, которые умышленно направляются на определенные индивидуумы, группы и даже на все население, для того, чтобы вызывать болезни, дезориентацию, хаос, физические и эмоциональные боли, с целью проникновения в сознание широкого населения, неизбежно приведет к общественному взрыву. Низкие и очень низкие частоты могут быть тем не менее смодулированы через радио и ультразвуковые сигналы носителя. Они могут применяться для того, чтобы делать испытуемую личность более восприимчивой для гипноза, вызывать бессонницу или вводить человека в сон днем в принудительном порядке.» ** Механихмы современного контроля и пыток с помощью микроволнового контроля разума нарушают права человека и частную сферу * «Справочник по психиатрической диагностике психических болезней - это блестящая замаскированная операция на 18 языках, для прикрытия чудовищных дествий военных и спецслужб против их жертв. Справочник причисляет все эксперименты контроля разума к параноидной шизофрении. Если жертва находится под контролем современной технологии, посредством телевидения, радио, телефона, громкоговорителя, лазера, микроволн, то ее травят наркотиками, изменяющими сознание, через вентиляционные трубы и распыляют знакомые запахи, которые вызывают головные боли, тошноту и т.д. Если жертва жалуется, что ее одежда, питание и питьевая вода отравлены, то как это преподается студентам во всех медицинских учебных заведениях, сразу все считают этого человека параноидом, особенно тогда, когда он считает, что за этими преступлениями стоят спецслужбы. Никогда не сообщалось медициной, что это по всему свету дело рук спецслужб против их жертв. Таким образом, жертв контроля разума принимают по ошибке за психических больных и они не получают никакой помощи, так как им не верят, и их страдания удваиваются, благодаря некомпетентным сотрудниками здравоохранения. Благодаря неэтичному злоупотреблению властью над личностями с целью биомедицинской телеметрии, непонятно для нормальных людей. Целью контроля разума является программировать личность, чтобы проводить каждую шпионскую или преступную миссию, контролировать полностью манеры поведения и образцы мысли жертв, также вопреки их воле и инстинкту самозащиты. Целью контроля разума является прерывание памяти, дискредитация людей со необычным поведением. Преступники пытаются делать людей безумными или доводят их до самоубийства или убийства.» ** Механихмы современного контроля и пыток с помощью микроволнового контроля разума нарушают права человека и частную сферу * «Наряду со многими другими проектами министерство обороны финансировало работу Джоуля Ф. Шапица, который в 1974 предложил использование радиоволн в сочетании с гипнотическим контролем: "в этом исследовании," писал Шапиц, "будет показано, что произносимое слово гипнотизера за счет модулирования электромагнитной энергии, может непосредственно передаваться в подсознательные части человеческого мозга. То есть, без использования технических устройств для получения или трансформации сообщения, чтобы у подопытного субъекта, который находится под экспериментальным влиянием, был шанс контролировать входящую информацию сознательно..."» ** Выход книги Джима Кейта "Массовый контроль: конструирование человеческого сознания" * «В 1978 году доктор Эндрю Михровски писал, что “потенциально почти все может быть внедрено в системы подсознания мозга подопытных, и такие внушения будут выводиться биосистемами, как самопроизводные данные или эффекты. Слова, фразы, изображения, восприятия и чувства могли быть непосредственно вставлены и испытаны в биологических целях внутреннего состояния, кодирования, эмоций, мыслей и идей. 20 апреля 1976 года, «аппарат и метод для контроля и изменения мозговых волн на расстоянии» были запатентованы. Его изобретателем был Роберт Г. Малеш из Нью-Йорка. Согласно короткому описанию патента, этот ” аппарат и метод предназначены для считывания мозговых волн в положении, отдаленном от субьекта, посредством электромагнитных сигналов различных частот, которые одновременно подаются к мозгу подопытного субъекта."» ** Выход книги Джима Кейта "Массовый контроль: конструирование человеческого сознания" * «К данному изобретению относится аппаратура и метод контроля мозговых волн, причем все компоненты аппарата используются на испытуемом субъекте на расстоянии. Точнее говоря, посредством особенно высоких частот через антенны, есть возможность сканировать весь мозг испытуемого субъекта или любую желаемую область его мозга. Сигналы различных частот проходят через череп подопытного субъекта и проникают в мозг, где они смешиваются, для того, чтобы произошло вмешательство волны смодулированной излучением, в естественную электрическую деятельность мозга. Смодулированная волна вмешательства излучается с мозга и принимается антенной передающей станции, где она демодулируется и обрабатывается, чтобы производить профиль волн мозга подопытного субъекта. Дополнительно к пассивному контролю мозговых волн установлено, что на нейрологические процессы субъекта можно оказывать влияние посредством передачи информации в мозг, через передатчик компенсирующих сигналов. Эти последние сигналы могут отводиться принятыми и обработанными волнами мозга.» ** Выход книги Джима Кейта "Массовый контроль: конструирование человеческого сознания" * «Вооруженные силы и разведывательные организации (США) беспокоятся, что русские, возможно, идут вперед в развитии экстрасенсорных способностей. Это беспокойство подогревается сообщениями об обширных исследованиях в области парапсихологии, поступающими от советских перебежчиков. Согласно этим сообщениям русским удается оказывать влияние на поведение других людей, изменять их эмоции и состояние здоровья, заставлять людей терять сознание и даже убивать их при помощи телепатии. В одном из докладов разведывательного управления министерства обороны отмечается, что советские эксперименты в области парапсихологии "включают внушение реципиенту беспокойства, ассоциирующегося с удушьем и ощущениями сокрушительного удара по голове..., некоторые западные исследователи экстрасенсорных явлений обеспокоены... пагубными последствиями подсознательного восприятия, направленного против военнослужащих США и их союзников в шахтах ядерных ракет. Подсознательное нарушение может передаваться при помощи телевизионного сигнала или телепатии» ** "ВАШИНГТОН ПОСТ" * «Поэтому мы и стремимся к созданию генераторов, которые воспроизводили бы возможности сенситивов (экстрасенсов) и обладали "мощностью" в 100, а лучше 1000 Джун Давиташвили. Сейчас на одном из крупных предприятий создается прибор, который сможет улавливать все электромагнитные излучения организма человека, что, мы надеемся, позволит нам уже в ближайшее время воспроизводить самых лучших сенситивов. На Востоке использовали в качестве прообразов приборов собственный организм, особыми тренировками доведенный до нужного уровня. Наиболее совершенными из них, на мой взгляд, являются тренировки по классу йоги и дзенбуддизма.» ** Проф. А. МЕДЕЛЯНОВСКИЙ. * «С 1973 года "Эдванс рисерч проджект эйдженси" осуществляет программу создания аппаратуры, которая могла бы читать мысли на расстоянии, расшифровывая магнитные волны, исходящие от человеческого мозга. Один ученый, допущенный к данной программе, признал, что конечная цель этих работ в установлении контроля над интеллектом. Пентагон и ЦРУ хотели бы, чтобы работы в области человеческой психики оставались бы в представлении читающей публики разновидностью банальной чертовщины. А тем временем уже в наши дни наяву и в обстановке сверхсекретности происходит такое, перед чем бледнеет фантазия.» ** "ЛИТЕРАТУРНАЯ ГАЗЕТА" * «По моим собственным наблюдениям: человек, подчиняющийся всему, хотя бы в малейшей степени подчиняющему - т. е. не способен чему-либо достаточно просто противодействовать и соглашающийся во всем. В общении: различия между внешними и внутренними проявлениями. К примеру: может что-либо утверждать, доказывать, но на лице вялая, мягкая, стеснительная маска, не соответствующая моменту, на лице практически всегда "чужая" мимика - безразличие человека, глубоко ушедшего в себя, и наложенные на него внешние проявления, в соответствии с моментом (практически - два лица одновременно). Преобладающие вялые, безвольные интонации голоса. По ощущениям иногда можно почувствовать в одном человеке - двух человек одновременно. Также человека невозможно почувствовать на всю глубину его ощущений самого себя - на каком-то пределе все упирается в глухую стену. Человек, не способный на чем-либо долго и определенно остановиться, тем более сосредоточить свое внимание. Множество грамматических ошибок в письме, часты неправильно применяемые слова и обороты речи. Часты ошибочные, неточные и неконтролируемые жесты. Замедленность с постоянным, несколько эйфорическим возбуждением. Замедленность реакции, замедленность мышления, провалы памяти. Глубокая заторможенность в стрессовых ситуациях. Не способен правильно оценивать ситуацию. Навязчивая стереотипность проявлений какого-либо момента - "а, так же!", т. е. одинаково, в т. ч. не всегда соответствующих обстановке. Разумеется, все это в каждом человеке ("психотронном зомби") проявляется в разной мере и зависит от собственной психики человека, на каком пределе она остановит принуждающее воздействие, если способна остановить. Слабые духом люди подчиняются воздействию больше, сильные - меньше.» ** Психотронная война против России. Программа ЦРУ "Зомби" * «Расскажу интересный момент. Многие знают о том, что человек на 70% состоит из воды. Определено это было так. Перед войной японцы устроили в Китае на границе с СССР испытательный полигон под кодовым названием "Кухня дьявола". Над экспериментаторами этого полигона был Хабаровский трибунал 1949 года. Для проведения экспериментов отлавливали людей, независимо - ребенок, беременная женщина, старик. Содержание воды в человеке определено было так. Отловленного человека заводили в камеру, привязывали к стулу, направляли на него струю горячего воздуха. При взвешивании высохшей мумии через сутки, был получен результат: "человек на 70% состоит из воды". Разумеется, опыты должны быть "чистыми", т. е. многократно проверенными для подтверждения результата эксперимента.» ** Психотронная война против России. Программа ЦРУ "Зомби" * «Добавлю к сказанному. В Советском Союзе нет психотронного комплекса, насчитывающего сотни тысяч психотронных станций, как в психотронном Центре Управления людьми (США). К примеру, психотронная воинская часть КГБ в г. Майли-Сай в Киргизии насчитывает несколько десятков психотронных станций, операторы которых - нормальные люди, имеющее высшее университетское образование, т. е. не наркоманы, не кретины, а соответственно не экспериментаторы - психотронное же воздействие на жертвы отличается скотством и кретинизмом, идущим под наркотическим опьянением. В Союзе нет такого мощного психотронного центра, чтобы использовать его станции, так сказать впрок, в расчете на то, что отработка Операторов понадобится в будущем, т. е. травить пскхотроникой жизнь пенсионерам, детям и т. д. Т. е. тем, кто не представляет из себя политической или другой значимости.» ** А.Маидуров, Сокращенный вариант статьи из газеты "Голос Вселенной" № № 23-24. * «20-е, 30-е годы минувшего столетия. Советский писатель Александр Беляев пишет серию научно-фантастических произведений, в том числе роман "Властелин мира". Главный герой романа, освоивший технику гипноза, применяет для усиления "мысленных волн" электромагнитный излучатель. Европа в панике: армия и полиция дезориентированы и не в силах выполнять приказы. "Властелина мира" побеждает русский инженер-изобретатель, изготовивший аналогичный прибор... Конечно, это художественное произведение. Но прототипом данного инженера был вполне реальный человек: друг Александра Беляева инженер Кажинский, достигший определенных успехов в изучении влияния технических средств на человеческую психику. Кажинский известен также многолетними экспериментами по телепатическому воздействию на... животных - в содружестве с известным дрессировщиком Дуровым, что, как полагают, и помогло последнему добиться небывалых успехов в работе со своими питомцами. По результатам своих исследований Кажинский написал книгу "Биологическая радиосвязь". И хотя в книге этой больше вопросов, чем ответов, надо отдать должное автору: он был одним из основоположников отечественной психотроники.» ** ... ПЛЮС ЗОМБИФИКАЦИЯ ВСЕЙ СТРАНЫ, Александр ЗАЗЫБИН * «Вот что рассказал И.В. Царев в телепередаче "Черный ящик" по Первому каналу ЦТ: "Существует множество приборов, с помощью которых можно вызвать те симптомы, на которые жалуются эти люди. Например, у многих в голове звучат голоса, которые ругают их, велят идти направо, налево... Оказывается, есть такой радиоакустический эффект СВЧ. Если на человека направить луч СВЧ-генератора и модулировать его человеческим голосом, то мозговая жидкость будет колебаться в такт звуковым колебаниям.» ** ... ПЛЮС ЗОМБИФИКАЦИЯ ВСЕЙ СТРАНЫ, Александр ЗАЗЫБИН * «Те, кому очень хочется взглянуть на электромагнитный излучатель, способный ухудшать здоровье человека, могут найти его в... обычных учреждениях, считающихся лечебными, точнее - в физиотерапевтических отделениях (ФТО). Наверняка многим из читателей доводилось проходить курс облучения аппаратами УВЧ (ультравысоких частот). Казалось бы, лечиться ими одно удовольствие: безболезненно, бесшумно... Автор этого материала тоже так делал, пока его не озадачил знакомый врач: "Не рекомендую! Да, аппараты УВЧ дают заметный эффект улучшения при некоторых заболеваниях. Например, помогают организму локализовать очаг воспаления, беря его как бы в капсулу. Но при этом вносят такой дисбаланс в общее магнитное поле организма, что результат непредсказуем".» ** ... ПЛЮС ЗОМБИФИКАЦИЯ ВСЕЙ СТРАНЫ, Александр ЗАЗЫБИН * «Мы использовали этот прибор для подкачки спортсменов. Именно поэтому маленькая Болгария занимала призовые места в силовых видах спорта - борьбе, штанге... Но если подключить к аппарату большую резонансную мощность - он становится средством истребления! - утверждает Дичев. - В Болгарии много политических деятелей так истребили. При максимальной мощности можно в течение двух-трех месяцев уложить население целого города в 100-150 тысяч человек. Люди из окружения Ельцина обхаживали меня два года, чтобы я устроил им этот прибор. Мы им показали комбинацию из трех пальцев. Но они потом по другим каналам получили зомби-генератор. Наверное, американцы дали.» ** ... ПЛЮС ЗОМБИФИКАЦИЯ ВСЕЙ СТРАНЫ, Александр ЗАЗЫБИН * «Аппарат электромагнитной биорефлексотерапии М-21... моделирует биополе. ...Биоэнергетический эффект... в 50 раз выше, чем среднестатистический эффект, достигаемый биосистемой человека» ** Журнал "Болгария" (февраль 1990), статья «Электронный экстрасенс». * «...В эфире постоянно работает мощное биорадиоэлектронное устройство (БРЭУ)... Воспринимая биосигнал больного органа, БРЭУ переизлучает его, многократно усиливая и создавая в пространстве поле данного излучения с большим радиусом действия. ...Когда в атмосфере появлялись магнитные бури, БРЭУ работало на полную мощность, маскируя тем самым свое воздействие под неблагоприятные погодные условия.» ** 19 декабря 1991 года. Официальный орган Саратовской областной организации Союза журналистов "Пресс-панорама" тиражом в 17000 экземпляров публикует "ОТКРЫТОЕ ПИСЬМО ПРЕЗИДЕНТУ РОССИИ". * «Что интересно, этот номер "Пресс-панорамы" до сих пор хранят как скептики, так и приверженцы теории психотронного зомбирования: библиографическая редкость. И данная публикация - сама по себе эксперимент по проверке реакции общественности. Саратовцев открытым текстом уведомили: на вас воздействуют, предпримите что-нибудь! В нормальном государстве все тревожные сообщения (тем более открытые письма президенту) должны проверяться. Если факты подтвердились - следует громкое разоблачение и наказание виновных. Если не подтвердились - наказывать нужно уже сеятелей подобной смуты. Саратовская общественность и официальные лица все игнорировали... Отсюда неутешительный вывод: существует в реальности пси-оружие или не существует, используется оно для массового воздействия на граждан или нет - гражданам этим самым без разницы. Эффект один. Собственно, а зачем подобное население еще и зомбировать?» ** ... ПЛЮС ЗОМБИФИКАЦИЯ ВСЕЙ СТРАНЫ, Александр ЗАЗЫБИН =3= * «В связи с возникновением резолюции в 1999 году, появились тем временем законы на международном уровне, которые наказывают тюремным заключением за применение, владение и торговлю психофизическим оружием и т.п. (смотри закон России, дополнение к закону об оружии 2001 года). Обоснование и законопроект, были изданы профессором Гуровым в Думе, который подписал президент Путин 26.07.2001 года. Публикации об этом появились в русской газете 28.07.2001 года. Закон Мичигана - американского штата, в проекте 4513, часть 200 х, изданный в 2003 году, действует с 01.01.2004 года. С другой стороны после соответствующей петиции Европейским Парламентом было рекомендовано (21.10.2004 года) обращаться непосредственно к отдельным национальным государствам, которые отвечают за национальные законы об оружии. Например в Федеративной Республике Германии в рамках петиционного комитета по рассмотрению жалоб немецким Бундестагом даровали поддержку соответствующей законодательной инициативы отрицательно (письмо от 07.09.2005 указанный номер петиции: 1-14-06-7111).» ** Жалоба в Европейский парламент от 26.06.2008 года * «Согласно теоретической концепции передача мыслей на расстоянии основана на использовании направленного радио (радиопеленгации). В противоположность обычному направленному радио, в предлагаемой технологии электромагнитный луч взаимодействует непосредственно с организмом воспринимающего человека, например, с его головой, с корой головного мозга, внутренним ухом, акустическими и другими нервами. В зависимости от типа сигнала, модулированного в виде электромагнитного луча, такое взаимодействие вызывает преднамеренное измерение мыслей воспринимающего лица. В целом изменение мыслей является эффективным лишь статистически, например, вероятность некоторых мыслей может понизиться или повыситься в предсказуемом направлении. Однако, в некоторых случаях изменение может быть детерминированным. В некоторых случаях передача мыслей возможна в комбинации с наблюдениями с помощью коротковолновых камер и передачи голоса, при которой используется осознанная слышимость модулированной микроволновой энергии. Но возможно и независимое применение этих методов.» ** Новейшие методы исследования биосистем, Нолтинг * «Можно ожидать, что микроволновая акустика и технология передачи мысли будут играть все более возрастающую роль в исследованиях мозга, в лечении болезней и для анализа биохимических сетей в мозгу. Например, поскольку модулированное электромагнитное излучение может влиять на мозг и некоторые нейрофизиологические процессы не так, как звуковые волны или видимый свет, то могут возникнуть принципиально новые медицинские применения. Таки образом, передача слышимых микроволн и передача мыслей предоставляют возможность для появления новых методов диагностики, анализа, лечения и профилактики некоторых патологических дефектов в метаболизме мозги, а также будут полезны для влияния на некоторые непатологические дефекты, стрессовые ситуации и, возможно, на потерю некоторых функций мозга. На этом пути передача слышимых микроволн и передача мыслей могут стать не только важным средствам коммуникации, но и новым полезным инструментом для познания мозга человека.» ** Новейшие методы исследования биосистем, Нолтинг * «Проблему, которая возникла у Вас и у других граждан России таким образом не решить! Спецслужбы и правительство России стоят за этими преступлениями. На протяжении 50 лет ученые России под руководством правительства России и русских спецслужб, тайно проводят на невинных русских гражданах очень опасные для здоровья и жизни людей опыты, используя и применяя при этом психофизическое оружие и другие убийственные технологии. Государственные преступники под полным контролем русских спецслужб издеваются ежедневно над гражданами России в их собственных квартирах и домах на расстоянии, пытают ежедневно пожилых людей и даже детей, контролируют постоянно подсознание огромной массы населения и убивают тайно свой собственный народ.» ** Обращение Ассoциации по Борьбе Против Злоупотребления Псиxофизическим Оружием в Германии * «Теперь об этом гораздо проще говорить, чем в те годы, но и сейчас я чувствую неясную тревогу, запечатлевая на бумаге слова "психотронное оружие". Это и был проект моей группы, немного "полусерьезный" в глазах ортодоксальных военных и поэтому не закрытый всеми возможными грифами по всей строгости закона (хотя, я знаю, существовала еще одна группа, работавшая в Москве над аналогичной тематикой в обстановке строгой секретности, а посему детали мне неизвестны). Что такое "психотронное оружие", оно же официально прекращенный проект СС 0709 "Дружба"? О нем понаслышке писали многие - от маститого экстрасенса-гипнотизера Кандыбы до разнообразных авторов популярных статей. Суть его состоит вот в чем: целенаправленное воздействие экстрасенса (или группы людей) может вызвать в сознании человека (или их группы) изменения, которые окажут влияние на их поведение. Например, если у восточного диктатора, занятого переговорами с соседом, появится непрерывная головная боль (или головокружение), то, вероятнее всего, переговоры не будут доведены до конца или не принесут желаемого результата. Если тот же диктатор ощутит агрессию и обиду, то результат переговоров будет прямо противоположный. Если летчик военного самолета заснет за штурвалом, то, понятно, ничего хорошего из этого не получится. Если в критический для страны момент глава государства будет пребывать в нерешительности и действия оппозиционеров тоже не будут отличаться уверенностью и последовательностью, то власть попадет в третьи руки. Кроме того, согласованное воздействие группы экстрасенсов-силовиков может вызвать, скажем, сердечный приступ у престарелого главы государства или стимулировать развитие рака у человека помоложе. А что может сделать телекинетик с межконтинентальной ракетой! Ну, а о таких простейших вещах, как создание неразберихи и атмосферы ненависти в семье государственного деятеля с целью отвлечь его внимание от более важных проблем, и говорить не стоит. Лаборатории, занимающиеся психотронными программами, есть в каждом государстве и являются неотъемлемой частью разведывательно-диверсионных учреждений.» ** История системы ДЭИР * «Потом, в 1992 году, наступило затишье. Келдоровский и я подали рапорты об увольнении. Тут и начались наши несчастья. Я первым распознал, что мы оказались под прицелом психотронного оружия, примененного с дьявольской изощренностью и огромной поражающей силой. Петр погиб от сердечного приступа, а Алексея Грыщака в 1994 году свела в могилу опухоль. Но уволиться нам все же дали. Помогли хорошо освоенные нами приемы защиты, позволившие выдержать то, чего не мог бы вынести ни один неподготовленный человек.» ** История системы ДЭИР * «По стране прокатилась череда загадочных убийств знаменитых профессоров. При весьма странных обстоятельствах они гибнут в собственных квартирах и подъездах, на улицах, в гостиницах, на вокзалах. Кто охотится за нашими «мозгами»? За последние 5 лет – почти 30 таинственных смертей. Еще у десятков пострадавших – стертая память...» ** Убийства российских ученых * «– ПОЧЕМУ гибнут наши ученые? Видимо, потому, что сегодня создается монополярный мир, – посетовал в разговоре с «Аргументами неделi» генерал-полковник, доктор исторических наук Леонид Ивашов, – и делается все, чтобы мы не развивали свои научные теории, не выдавали миру новые проекты, были в подчиненном положении и скорее освободили красивую нашу землю. Из нас хотят сделать своего рода биороботов, чтобы покорить нашу державу, сломить русский дух и усреднить наше сознание… И тогда мы перестанем думать о космосе.» ** Убийства российских ученых * «В ДЕКАБРЕ 2000 г. в США в открытой печати появился любопытный документ: «Глобальные тенденции 2015. Диалог о будущем с неправительственными экспертами». Эксперты ЦРУ считали, что к 2015 г. Россия может развалиться на 8 государств. Доклад первоначально появился на сайте ЦРУ. Россия в нем рассматривалась как зона нестабильности, как страна, которая, имея границы с государствами Центральной Азии, весьма вероятно, распадется в ближайшем будущем на 8 государств. И главная причина этого разделения – экономическая обособленность и закрытость России.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Убийства российских ученых * «Пациенты, подобные ядерщику Подойницыну, – результат чьих-то изуверских экспериментов. В России число лиц со стертой памятью постоянно растет. Научных объяснений этому явлению нет… Ранее активные и финансируемые государством отделения и лаборатории парапсихологии в НИИ силовых структур из-за отсутствия средств были закрыты. Профессионалы давно работают на коммерческие банки, криминал и политические партии. Некоторые ученые вынуждены были уехать за кордон. Другие странным образом ушли из жизни. Выходит, мы остаемся без пси-специалистов?» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Убийства российских ученых * «Жертвы этих чудовищных экспериментов и их семьи вынуждены жить в условиях психофизического и социального террора, хотя являются законопослушными гражданами, которые не нарушили никаких законов. Это "нелетальное" оружие, по результатам воздействия, представляет страшную угрозу для безопасности человека, государства и населения всего мира. Последствия его применения значительно превосходят все виды оружия массового поражения, которое комплексно объединяет все достижения человечества в области варварских методов уничтожения себе подобных - все химические, биологические и техногенные средства. Оно предназначается, как для телесного поражения населения, так и в целях скрытого управления его сознанием, мыслями и поведением.Неугодные политическому режиму люди могут быть физически уничтожены.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Открытое письмо Московского Комитета Экологии Жилища Федеральному канцлеру госпоже А.Меркель * «Считаем, что Россия, Германия и другие страны нарушают подписанные ими международные соглашения о всеобщей декларации прав человека (ст. ст. 2, 3, 5, 7,12, 28, 30), Международный пакт о гражданских и политических правах (ст. ст.2,5,6,7)., Конвенцию против пыток и других жестоких, бесчеловечных или унижающих достоинство видов обращения и наказания ( ст. ст.2, 4,5,12, 13, 14). Правительство России нарушает Конституцию Российской Федерации (ст.ст.17, 20 п.1, 21 п. 2 , 23 п.1, 38,42).» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Открытое письмо Московского Комитета Экологии Жилища Федеральному канцлеру госпоже А.Меркель * «Мы дали полную информацию об этих преступлениях многим гражданам Берлина. Многие из них проявили к этому очень большой интерес и уже знали об этих преступлениях. Большинство прохожих хотели точно знать, что происходит в Германии. Даже подростки интересовались этой темой. Некоторое новые пострадавшие заявили о себе во время демонстрации. Многие Берлинцы просто пришли на площадь, чтобы поддерживать нас и чтобы лично познакомиться с нами, так как они часто изучают наш сайт в интернете и за счет этого получают информацию. Они сказали нам: " Все же, это гражданский подвиг, что мы против этого протестуем. " Мы встретили также несколько политиков в Берлине, которые считают, что мы делаем хорошее дело.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Демонстрация 22 и 23 сентября 2007 г. в Берлине * «Там мы также раздали прохожим более 600 информационных бюллетней. В этот день мы провели также очень интересные беседы с несколькими гражданами из Берлина. Жители Берлина считают, что это страшное преступление только тогда можно победить, когда большое количество пострадавших будет участвовать в протестах и будет держаться вместе. Как можно было также и не трудно на сей раз предположить, пришло меньше демонстрантов, чем было запланировано. Такого рода мероприятие организовывать и проводить не просто!» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Демонстрация 22 и 23 сентября 2007 г. в Берлине * «В Германии существуют жертвы пыток: годами отдельные личности, пары и целые семьи подвергаются издевательствам и пыткам за счет невидимых, трудно доказуемых облучений на расстоянии. Граждан истязают электромагнитным -, ультразвуковым и инфракрасным оружием, им наносится физический и психологический вред и убивают (www. mikrowellenterror.de).» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Открытое письмо «Обьединение против технического психотеррора в Германии» * «Многие жертвы считают, что секретные службы и военные с полным молчаливым одобрением немецкого правительства, применяют эти оружия на населении в тайном исследовании. Это объясняет то, почему федеральный канцлер или федеральный министр в прошлом на письма жертв облучения не прореагировали или прореагировали уклонившись. Предположение, что секретные службы вышли из под контроля в виду беззаконных действий, жертвы облучения уже многие годы обвиняют их в пытках. Жертв не просто «только» облучают, а также круглые сутки наблюдают и прослушивают.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Открытое письмо «Обьединение против технического психотеррора в Германии» * «Хотя о преступном применении микроволной технологии сообщали жертвы более 10 лет назад, то нужно сказать, что федеральное уголовное ведомство, прокуратуры, полиции и суды до сих пор не имеют никакой официальной информации «о противозаконном применении микроволновой технологии» и о злоупотреблении ею. Зарубежом однако уже имеются соотвествующие законы, которые обязаны защищать граждан (среди которых закон России, по оружию, оружейный закон Мичигана, федерального государства США, действующего с 2004, который не только подтверждает существование этой технологии, но и также владение им. Торговля и применение этих оружий жестоко наказывается).» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Открытое письмо «Обьединение против технического психотеррора в Германии» * «Самым настораживающим в материале этого телефильма показался мне эпизод, в котором рассказывалось о том, как «тяжело больную» актрису в больничной палате донимали «голоса»: эти «голоса» твердили ей: «Вот сейчас придут санитары и переведут тебя в другую палату… Но тогда умрет твой сын… А если ты останешься в этой палате, тогда умрешь ты сама, а сын останется жив…» И вслед за этим действительно приходят санитары и переводят Савинову в другую палату!.. Но какая же мать принесет в жертву своего сына ради того, чтобы остаться в живых самой?.. Савинова требует, чтобы ее вернули в прежнюю палату – и ее возвращают… То есть ее якобы «бредовые» просьбы («переведите меня в старую палату, пусть умру я, но не сын!») идут у персонала больницы в зачет как ОБОСНОВАННЫЕ (включенные в РЕАЛЬНОЕ общее адекватное информационное и деятельностное пространство, хотя персонал эти «голоса» якобы всерьез не воспринимал!)...» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Талантливая советская актриса Екатерина Савинова убита психотронным оружием 4 * «Вопрос: Если кадровый работник уходит в отставку, к нему ведь не применяются средства контроля над сознанием? Ответ: Можете быть уверены! Именно применяются и в большинстве случаев. Чтобы удалить определенные воспоминания. Вопрос: А государственные служащие? С ними тоже так поступают? Ответ: Смотрите на вещи трезво. Страной управляет Пентагон. Все важнейшие решения принимают военные. ЦРУ - это вообще всего лишь мальчик для битья. На самом деле все делает АНБ (Агентство национальной безопасности). Посмотрите в их архив - ничего не найдёте. В бюджете - тоже. ЦРУ - это просто "свадебный генерал". Что касается разведки, АНБ - их начальство, оно намного главнее их во всех секретных операциях. На ЦРУ сваливают все то, за что ответственно АНБ. Это агентство замешано в куда более грязных делах и работает более профессионально. Американцы ничего об этом не знают - и не должны знать.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Оружие криптократии * «Далее, до сих пор предпринятые действия со стороны пострадавших от контроля разума, наконец дошли до заинтересованных лиц. Например (петиция в Европейский парламент в 2003 COLLECTIF CONTRE LES ABUS DUS AUX PSYCHO-TECHNOLOGIES LES ACTIVITES DE CAPT) http://hometown.aol.com/ccapt2001 и от господина Моймира Бабачека предпринятая международная ", петиция в международный исполнительный комитет по международной амнистии с несколькими сотнями подписей -e-mail-.. Также подробно обсуждалась работа Моник Соусез / господина Жана Верстретена / Джона Аллмана / Денни Бонта и. т. д. Далее упоминались письменные высказывания М.А.Перзингера и новое исследование электромагнитного оружия, как базовая информация для пострадавших и для непострадавших. М.А.Перзингер / Лорентский университет (О возможности непосредственного доступа к любом мозгу, посредством электромагнитной индукции и их основных алгоритмов) и новое исследование электромагнитного оружия господином Петером Филипсом /а Львом Брауном/ Бридджет Торнтен.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Первая встреча пстрадавших от контроля разума в Антверпене / Бельгия 09.08.2007 * «После смерти брата я встретил еще трех человек с похожими случаями внезапного недомогания. Их рассказы совпадали по следующим позициям: все они занимались спортом, были здоровыми людьми и в какой-то момент почувствовали совершенно необъяснимое ухудшение своего психического и физического состояния. В их описаниях даже встречались общие слова -- "энергетический колпак", "донор" и "отток жизненных сил", который почти осязаемо менял свою интенсивность. Один из них говорил примерно следующее: "Я был как баллон с кислородом. До десяти утра все нормально -- чувствую себя прекрасно. Потом приходит первый больной. Меня подключают к нему, и он дышит моей силой. За ним идет череда других пациентов, и я, в конце концов, иссякаю. Тогда доктора начинают подключать больных к другому донору."» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Рига. Системы Краб и Воздушный змей для психотронного облучения * «-- Да, и старый чекист рассказал мне о "Воздушном змее", внедренном в Риге в 80-х годах. Принцип воздействия таков: населенный пункт охватывается неким когерентным полем, в котором люди обладают определенным общим качеством -- то есть каждый из них здесь как бы "свой". Система срезает все аномалии. Иными словами, она уравнивает жителей по уровню интеллекта, физического тонуса и эмоционального настроя. Те, кто выходит за установленные планки, ощущают дискомфорт, враждебность окружающих людей и, в конце концов, опускаются в среднее состояние. При такой системе невозможны бунты и народные волнения. Система "Змей" регулировала уровень преступности и, по идее создателей, должна была способствовать безмятежному счастью и сплочению трудящихся людей. Ее эффективность оказалась настолько высокой, что она стала экспортным товаром, уходящим в страны СЭВ и Дальнего Востока. В Риге для установки "Воздушного змея" понадобилось построить несколько высотных зданий. Требования к их пространственной ориентации и местоположению были настолько высоки, что гостиницу "Латвия", несмотря на огромные финансовые и материальные затраты, возводили прямо на плывуне. Основной излучатель находился на крыше "Агропрома". Пульт управления и модуляторы располагались в здании телецентра на острове Закюсала. А четвертой высоткой стал "Дом печати". (Если читатель возьмет карту и соединит прямыми линиями четыре указанных здания, он поймет, откуда взялось название этой системы.)» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Рига. Системы Краб и Воздушный змей для психотронного облучения * «Карательная мера была применена министерством после того, как специалисты Всероссийского НИИ ТВ и радио (ВНИИТР) провели экспертизу майской видеозаписи с эфира АТН. Что-то неладное в эфире обнаружило управление Минпечати по Свердловской области. На канале демонстрировался ролик, рекламирующий готовящуюся акцию АТН. На отдельных кадрах были замечены вспышки. Оказалось, что в ролик вмонтированы однокадровые вставки - на пресловутом 25-м кадре, который человеческое сознание не воспринимает, - с текстовым призывом "Сиди и смотри только АТН! ". По запросу свердловского управления Минпечати из телекомпании поступила объяснительная записка, в которой сообщалось, что "вклейка статичных планов использована как средство привлечения внимания зрителей". Эксперты ВНИИТР, в свою очередь, дали однозначную оценку, что использование однокадровой вставки является стандартной методикой психологического воздействия. "До такой наглости еще никто не доходил, - в сердцах заявил "Ведомостям" первый замминистра печати Михаил Сеславинский. - Использование скрытых вставок, воздействующих на подсознание, запрещено двумя статьями двух федеральных законов - статьей 4 закона о СМИ и статьей 10 закона о рекламе". » ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Минпечати приостановил действие лицензии телекомпании АТН за использование 25 кадра * «Зомби -- это люди, которые не имеют своей воли, своих идей, своего представления о мире. Это живые люди-роботы, которые выполняют чужие мысли, чужие желания, притом не высказанные непосредственно сейчас, в данный момент, но и, возможно, высказанные ранее или вложенные в них. По какому-то знаку эти люди вдруг выполняют те или иные действия или те или иные задания. То есть, лишившись собственного я, зомби беспрекословно выполняют чужие приказания, -- говорит Елена Русалкина, заместитель директора НИИ психотехнологий. -- Это люди, у которых нарушена память о собственном я, о том, что касается именно собственного я и только собственного я. Это люди, которые психически и физически абсолютно полностью здоровы, но они не знают, кто они, откуда они, есть ли у них семья, чем они занимались раньше... » ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Зомбирование и психотронные зомби * «Первые образцы оборудования и технологии влияния на подсознание человека появились в НИИ психотехнологии в 1982 году. Как писали тогда западные газеты, эксперименты по манипулированию сознанием проводились советскими учеными во время войны в Афганистане. Мегафоны транслировали моджахедам закодированный аудиосигнал, призывающий к сдаче в плен. Правда, так ли это было на самом деле и удалось ли тогда добиться подчинения афганцев, Елена Русалкина уточнять не любит. Зато со смехом вспоминает, как первые российские бизнесмены собирались зомбировать клиентов и партнеров. 15 лет назад пионером использования массового зомбирования в целях обогащения мечтал стать Сергей Мавроди.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Зомбирование и психотронные зомби * «У шаманов-колдунов есть свои методики, они не менее изощренные, чем те методики, которые используются в специальных службах в подготовке или тренинге сотрудников специальных подразделений или подразделений разведки, контрразведки, войскового или иного спецназа. Специалисты военной сферы часть методики зомбирования заимствовали у шаманов. Осуществляют ли общение с потусторонними силами спецслужбы, сказать трудно. По той причине, что открыть даже самый маленький секрет у авторов методик зомбирования невозможно. » ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Зомбирование и психотронные зомби * «Общеизвестный факт: человек -- система, открытая для целенаправленного информационного влияния. С появлением новейших способов ведения информационных войн, возникновением глобальных сетей, приборов и технологий ситуация в современном мире кардинально изменилась. Появилась реальная возможность влиять на психику и сознание человека помимо его воли. Этим могут заниматься и, вероятно, давно уже применяют на практике силовые структуры, криминальные группировки, террористические отряды. « По сути, в этой области мы проиграли третью мировую войну и живем сегодня на оккупированной территории . Все предыдущие попытки наших врагов заканчивались поражениями: нашествия татаро-монголов, Наполеона, Антанты, Гитлера, -- пишет профессор Л.Н. Ильин. -- Главной ошибкой оккупантов было утверждение своей власти силой штыка, автомата, виселицы, крематория. История России также свидетельствует об ином отношении наших соотечественников к внутренней свободе по сравнению с Западом. Поэтому главной задачей современных противников России стало разложение и уничтожение нашего народа изнутри, превращение его из великого этноса в население, индивидов-граждан, в некие аморфные группы».» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Зомбирование и психотронные зомби * «Глобальная сеть Интернет сегодня включает в себя более 40 миллионов компьютерных абонентов более чем в 154 странах мира. Это не могут не учитывать военные специалисты, рассматривая различные варианты возможных конфронтаций. Так, в ходе командно-штабных учений в 1995 году американские стратеги открыто заявили, что сегодня резко повышаются возможности эффективного информационного воздействия на мышление людей и США могут реально использовать сеть Интернет в качестве важного механизма в любой информационной кампании. Таким образом, применение психотронного оружия может реально повлиять на характер, уровень интеллекта и творческих возможностей, здоровье, мировоззрение человека. Ученые считают, что основные психофизические опасности при воздействии такого оружия -- изменение черт характера и поведения личности, снижение интеллекта и творческих возможностей, подавление и в итоге -- замена личности. В результате применения такого оружия появляются социальные группы, управляемые на подсознательном уровне, готовые выполнять любые команды. Наиболее опасны такие воздействия в высших управленческих структурах, на военнослужащих и других ответственных лиц, поскольку своими действиями они могут отдать страну во власть преступного мира, авантюристов, вероятных противников.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Зомбирование и психотронные зомби * «Тысячи экспериментов, спонируемых правительством действительно имели место в больницах, университетах и на военных базах в нашей стране. ... Некоторые из них были аморальными, не только по сегодняшним меркам, а по меркам того времени, когда они были проведены. Они не прошли проверку как наших национальных ценностей, так и на человечность... Соединенные Штаты Америки приносят искренние извинения тем нашим гражданам, которые были подвергнуты этим опытам, их семьям и их общинам. Если правительство совершает неправильные действия мы несем моральную ответственность, чтобы признать это.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Билл Клинтон приносит извинения за американскую программу МК-Ультра * «При ошибочной дозе или неправильном применении не исключено, что использование несмертельного оружия может также проходить смертельно ", допускает Клаус Дитер Тиль. Он руководит в Эттлинген четвертым европейским конгрессом о нелетальных, или лучше сказать " менее смертельных " средств воздействия.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Четвертый европейский конгресс о нелетальном оружии и демонстрация против психотронного оружия * «Наши плакаты хорошо сработали все три дня на прохожих, жителей города Эттлингена. Благодаря чему, нам удалось раздать более 600 инфо - бюллетеней и проинформировать прохожих о тайных пытках над невинными гражданами в Германии и во всем мире. Люди реагировали с тревогой, а некоторые прохожие были просто шокированы услышанной информацией. Даже школьники хотели узнать, о каком конкретно оружии шла речь, и насколько опасно такое оружие для здоровья и жизни детей.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Протест европейских жертв психотеррора в городе Эттлинген, май 2007 г. * «Это психофизическое воздействие может вызывать у человека заторможенность реакций, неуверенность, страх, веселость, злобу, потерю чувства самосохранения, неспособность контролировать собственные поступки, оценивать и анализировать сложные жизненные ситуации, ориентироваться во времени и пространстве и т.д. Все это можно использовать для локальных и массовых воздействий. В итоге можно стимулировать НЕОБЫЧНЫЕ ПОСТУПКИ ЛЮДЕЙ, забастовочные движения, демонстрации, массовые беспорядки, а также влиять на социальные, политические (в т.ч. выборные технологии), экономические (например, дезорганизацию производства) процессы. Особое значение применение психотронного оружия имеет при введении военных действий.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / «Психотронная Голгофа»: национальная безопасность в мире «безумных идей» * «Книга разоблачает коммунистические кланы и спецслужбы, ведущие на протяжении нескольких десятков лет тайную, необъявленную психотронную войну против собственного населения. Книга наряду с общеизвестной информацией содержит ранее нигде не опубликованные конфиденциальные и секретные материалы. Книга является предупреждением для миллионов людей, которых открыто или тайно превращают в психотронных рабов для создания общества управляемого элитой, имеющей на вооружении чудовищное оружие массового подавления, порабощения и уничтожения. В настоящее время из-за отсутствия средств издать всю книгу целиком не представляется возможным. В связи с этим и массой других искусственно созданных спецслужбами негативных обстоятельств пришлось разбить книгу на части: "Психотронная Голгофа", "Материалы для Международного трибунала", "Борьба", "Только факты", "Интервью, мнения, публикации" и начать их поэтапно выпускать. Сегодня читателям предлагается первая часть "Психотронная Голгофа". Для издательства всей книги требуется издатель, спонсор». ** Н.И. Анисимова, «Психотронная Голгофа (М.: Издательство "Сам себе адвокат". - 1999 год), Анонс издания; * «Есть сведения, что медицинские работники, сотрудничающие со спецслужбами и ВПК, при проведении хирургических операций и вакцинаций населения, вводили в организмы пациентов микросхематические пластинки, свободно помещающиеся в эпидемических иглах. После введения таких микросхем человек становится радиоуправляемым биороботом. Согласно конфиденциальной информации, около 30 % населения бывшего СССР носит в своем теле микросхемы ». ** Н.И. Анисимова, «Психотронная Голгофа (М.: Издательство "Сам себе адвокат". - 1999 год) * «Правозащитник Н.И. Анисимов правильно пишет, что поражающим фактором психотронного оружия является: торсионные генераторы, СВЧ-генераторы, лазеры, акустическая и микроволновая аппаратура, использующие как мощные энергетические источники стационарных и передвижных психотронных станций, находящихся на Земле и выведенных в Космос, так и физику окружающей среды, а также химические и газообразные средства. Сфокусированные виды излучений без помех, и не теряя заданной мощности, свободно проникают через любые преграды и с высокой точностью поражают выбранную жертву на любом расстоянии. Воздействие осуществляется на клеточно-молекулярном уровне методом психофизической обработке мозга и организма человека по принципу ассоциативного и нейролингвистического психопрограммирования с использованием радиоакустического эффекта и дистанционной томографии.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / «Психотронная Голгофа»: национальная безопасность в мире «безумных идей» * «О психотронном воздействии на людей, в последнее время, написано немало статей, но вот, что удивительно, подобные материалы в основном публикуются бульварной прессой, должного доверия к которой у людей нет. В серьезных же академических изданиях статьи о психотронных исследованиях крайне редки, да и появляются они под самыми мудреными названиями типа: «Квантово-статистическое моделирование биоэнергетических явлений», или «Лептонная гипотеза о природе физических полей биообъектов». К биообъектам, кстати, относят и нас с вами. Тех, кто создан «по образу и подобию Божию», тех, кто по сотворении был наделен Божественной волей, тех, кому ангелы поклонились при сотворении.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Черная магия психотроники * «Если попытаться систематизировать всю информацию о психотронике, появившуюся в открытой печати, создается впечатление, что тема эта сознательно дискредитируется. Действительно, доклады с конгрессов по психотронике или конференций по аномальным явлениям редко кому попадают в руки, а статья о психотронной угрозе рядом с материалом о конкурсе «Мисс-Аргентина» серьезно не воспринимается, даже если она подписана таким крупным ученым в этой области, как академик Тодор Дичев.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Черная магия психотроники * «Исследования в области неклассической психологии и психофизики позволили создать методики, так называемого, «зомбирования», а также программирования или управления психикой человека, сознанием людей. Именно на основе этих методик были созданы приборы, способные воздействовать на психику человека. Их принято объединять общим термином — психотронные генераторы. Это технические специализированные системы, аппараты, важнейшим блоком которых являются электромагнитные, магнитоакустические, плазменные и другие типы источников особо организованных неоднородных полей, порождающих слабые волновые процессы, по-видимому, резонансные к тонким механизмам работы мозга и нервной системы человека. Специально подобранные операторы с особой чувствительностью к этим резонансам способны направлять генерируемые поля на нужный объект и вызывать в нем те или иные возбужденные состояния, отличные от его обычных. Далее оператор, удерживая новый режим, модулирует, формирует, навязывает заданное состояние. Программируется человек обычно ночью тремя генераторами согласованной частоты в течение ста минут. Для внедрения в человека жесткой программы облучение должно длиться не менее недели. Генераторы, как это практикуется в таких городах, как Киев, Зеленоград, Новосибирск, Барнаул и Ростов-на-Дону, устанавливаются на окраинах города. После внедрения программы человек получает кодированный сигнал — им может быть определенный звук, чаще всего телефонный звонок, звонят обычно после полуночи, когда психическая защита человека ослабевает. После получения команды закодированный человек способен на любой поступок.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Черная магия психотроники * «О крайней опасности применения психотронных генераторов неоднократно высказывался академик В. П. Казначеев: «Не следует забывать,— говорит он,— о возможности воздействия на психику человека на расстоянии в тысячи километров и о возможности использования этого в недобрых целях». «Можно с расстояния в тысячи километров, одним усилием разума, вывести из строя систему информатики целой страны, парализовать деятельность компьютеров». «Можно парализовать волю и разум других людей, поставить их в положение послушных рабов. Можно сделать все население того или иного района абсолютно пассивным. Психическое воздействие способно задержать развитие детей, превратить их в дебилов, которые станут послушно выполнять все, что им прикажут».» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Черная магия психотроники * «В XX столетии, а в последние годы в особенности, создано множество СВЧ-приборов самого различного направления. Углубленным изучением их последствий занимаются множество институтов во всем мире. К примеру, созданы электромагнитные аппараты, которые могут создавать магнитное поле напряжённостью во многие тысячи раз превосходящую напряженность поля Земли. Подобные аппараты изменяют ориентацию и концентрацию молекул, а это оказывает влияние на протекание биохимических и нервных процессов в человеке. «Уже сегодня,— заявил доктор технических наук, автор одного из психотронных генераторов профессор В. А. Седлецкий — расшифрованы частоты эмоциональных состояний человека и отработаны методы воздействия на них». К примеру, применение психотронного генератора может быть избирательным — воздействовать на двигательную зону или чувствительную. При воздействии на двигательную систему вы начнете маршировать, как солдат на плацу, или вращать головой вправо, влево, помимо вашего желания. А при воздействии на чувствительную систему вы почувствуете жар или холод, гнев или удовольствие, бешеную энергию, эйфорию или животный ужас. Причем особенно страшно то, что воздействие можно производить за тысячи километров. Возможность этого обосновал теоретик физики А. Эйнштейн. Он писал, что согласно принципам квантовой механики, частицы, разлетающиеся от некоторого центра, имея согласно квантовой механике волновую структуру, могут быть включены в один волновой пакет и образовывать единое целое. Если оказывать воздействие на одну из этих частиц, другие частицы, как бы далеко они не находились от первой, будут испытывать результат такого же воздействия. Более того, уже много лет назад согласно этой теории были проведены успешные физические эксперименты. Частицы, имеющие одни и те же волновые характеристики, действительно оказались как бы одной системой. Это означает возможность психотронного воздействия, которое основано не на раздражении определенных органов чувств, а на волновых взаимодействиях между системами. Так как для работы мозга характерны именно квантово-механические явления, очевидно, что при определенной настройке на человека, или группу лиц появляется возможность дистанционного воздействия на них.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Черная магия психотроники * «Большое опасение также вызывает создание больших компьютерных систем для управления человеком. Во многих изданиях недавно прошла информация о создании в 1993 году единой стационарной компьютерной сети генераторов с центром в Брюсселе, откуда, с помощью созданного несколько лет назад сверхмощного компьютера возможно зомбирование населения по каналам факсимильной связи. Излучение генераторов, работающих в режиме 6,66 герц будет превращать людей в психозомби. Но полевые структуры компьютеров так же неизвестны ученым. Еще не исследованы возможности создания единого компьютерного поля. Может показаться дикой фантастикой, но кто знает, что произойдет, если это возможно, что будет, если большие компьютерные системы возьмут власть именно на этом тонком уровне? Не на уровне семантических программ вычислительных систем, а на полевой форме общения. Компьютерные «заболевания», которые сегодня эпидемически появляются в вычислительных системах, уже служат своеобразным напоминанием человечеству о возможной в будущем эпидемии электронно-полевого безумия, во власти которого будут находиться системы глобального психотронного зомбирования людей.» ** Psiterror: Контент / Пситеррор / Черная магия психотроники См так же * Цитаты по Mind Control на Википедии (англ) Категория:Хорошие статьи